


Conformation

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Animal Play, Bondage, M/M, Obedience, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Arbitro arranges a dog show for the pets he's trained over the years. It's no surprise who wins Best in Show.





	Conformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _animal play_ square on my second card from last year's Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No persons, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau knew that something was up. Today was different. 

Arbitro had been sending out invitations, he knew that much, and the previous day he'd ordered that one of the unused large rooms on the lower floor be cleaned and prepared. For what, Kau didn't know yet. Arbitro had been very secretive, for some reason. But now he was fussing over Kau, having given him a bath, and combed his hair and arranged it the way he wanted it. And then he was choosing outfits for Kau to wear.

"Ah, but this one shows off your arse much more. Hmm..." Arbitro seemed to think about it long and hard. "No. No, we can't show too much. That would be too distracting, and you already have the advantage of being the best of them all."

Kau tilted his head as he listened, trying to figure out what his Master was talking about. 

"This one! Hugging your body but still covering it." Arbitro sounded like he'd made up his mind, and Kau heard him put it down on their bed. There was a faint whiff of leather as the outfit was waved around. Kau came up to Arbitro. "Hm? You agree with my choice, don't you?" Kau nodded. Whatever Arbitro thought he looked pleasing in was going to be perfect.

Kau stood still as Arbitro slipped the outfit on him - lifting a leg, then the other, holding out his arms, whenever it was necessary. Little by little, the supple leather covered him and buckles adorned him. Or, as much of him as Arbitro wanted. His midsection was still naked. Arbitro took great care to make sure that his piercings were clean and shining too. Last to go on was the blindfold, protecting his 'eyes'... Arbitro fiddled with his hair a bit more, arranging the locks to fall in front of the blindfold.

"You have to look your best!"

Kau nodded. If they were getting guests of some sort, it was probably some business partners of Arbitro's, people that Arbitro wanted to impress. Kau was intrigued.

 

They made their way downstairs to the foyer, and Kau could both hear and smell a number of people he wasn't overly familiar with. There was also the faint rustling of chains. Pets? Slaves? The talking stopped as Arbitro and Kau made their descent down the stairs.

He crawled behind Arbitro as he led the way through the double doors into the large reception room, all the guests and their pets following them. As they walked inside, Kau could hear that it was different. The sounds didn't echo off the walls in the same way they usually did. There was more of an open space, and the furniture collected to one side. He soon got confirmation when Arbitro bid his guests to sit down on the chairs placed on that side of the room. Arbitro led Kau to the middle of that side, sitting down in what Kau immediately recognised as his throne when he brushed against it as he knelt. 

"I see you've followed the instructions and brought your pets. I have invited you here today so that we can have a little friendly competition." Arbitro sounded pleased, and Kau rubbed his face against his Master's knee. "The winner will get this cash prize!" Someone walked into the room, and there was a collective gasp in the room. Kau assumed the servant was carrying the prize money on a tray, showing it off.

Kau wondered if there was going to be fighting, if it was a competition. Il Re wasn't going to make an appearance, was he? Kau didn't like him. There was something really wrong with that man. For one, he didn't seem to like Arbitro much. There was always so much contempt in his voice, and Kau felt like he needed to protect Arbitro from him... If he'd been able to growl, that was a person he'd growl at.

Arbitro explained the rules of this game, but Kau didn't pay much attention, busy sniffing the air to try to figure out who the guests were. There was something about tasks and points being awarded, and then there was a strange, collective silence as Arbitro called forth the Executioners, appointing them as judges. No one raised any objections, but there was a faint scent of fear in the room now. 

The first discipline was obedience, and Kau knelt next to Arbitro until it was his turn, listening to how the other pets were doing. There was one in particular whose master seemed to have some trouble getting him to react alertly and in a prompt manner, like the pet didn't quite know how to follow his directions. When they passed him, Kau thought he could smell something odd on the crawling boy, maybe a drug, something that made him sluggish? 

Kau followed Arbitro's every direction, sitting, kneeling, standing, posing, heeling, turning... When they went back to Arbitro's seat, Gunji called out "Five points!" and cackled. A full score. Arbitro petted Kau's hair.

"The judges are handing out blindfolds," Arbitro said. "Take them and blindfold your pets in preparation for the next task!"

Kau raised his face to his Master, smiling. He knew he would have no problem with whatever tasks Arbitro had set up for him - after all, he was always blind.

The next hour, they sniffed up treats that were hidden all over the room, getting points according to how many they got, and then they showed off their flexibility in various poses... As Kau kept accumulating high points, Arbitro gave him praise and petted him.

The last task was so simple that Kau had to smile - find your Master in the room, while blindfolded.

The Executioner judges ordered all the pets over to one side of the room, and then told the owners to switch places, taking no chances that a pet would have memorized where their Master was. Then the pets were given the signal to go, and they all moved - some crawling on all fours, some walking, Kau heard - towards the men. 

Kau started at one corner of the room, crawling past the line of men and ignored them all, until he came up to Arbitro and sat down by his side. After a little while, another pet stopped there as well, then another. When the judges called that the time was up, there were four pets, plus Kau, kneeling around Arbitro. Kau wasn't entirely surprised, even though their Masters seemed to be, as Arbitro was the one who'd broken them in, trained them, transformed them from the failed fighters they'd been into the pets they now were. Of course, they didn't get any points at all, as Arbitro had either given them away as prizes or sold them to their current owners, and was no longer their Master.

The points were added up and Kiriwar (after hitting Gunji on the head when he tried to butt in) announced the winning pet of the competition: Kau. 

 

Later, when they were alone again, Arbitro took Kau back to his bedroom. At first, Kau was surprised, but he understood when Arbitro told him what a good boy he'd been and how proud he was of him - Kau was going to be rewarded.

Kau knelt by the bed while Arbitro undressed - hanging up his expensive suit and pressed shirt - anticipation growing inside him. He listened intently to every sound, picturing everything around him in his mind. Arbitro opened the door to the closet where he kept all of Kau's outfits, and Kau could hear the slight jingle of buckles and straps when he took something out.

He soon found out what it was when Arbitro told him to get up on the bed and put his hands behind his back. Soft but sturdy leather straps slipped over his arms and around his shoulders. One by one, they were tightened, from his shoulders down to his wrists, keeping his arms bound tightly together. Then a chain was clipped onto the metal ring at his wrists, and Arbitro raised it, pulling Kau's arms up towards the ceiling and forcing him to bend forward, face pressed against the bed.

"You're so pretty," Arbitro purred as he attached the chain to the hook on the wall above the headboard. "My wonderful little dog." He moved his hand over Kau's back, then slid it down to tug at one of the rings piercing his chest. "There are things you can do so much better than the others, things I trained you all to do, but that you excel at... But there's no way I'd allow anyone but me to experience it! You're mine!"

Kau shivered. He loved hearing that note of possessiveness in his Master's voice, and it made him so hard, so eager to please him. To his relief, Arbitro started unbuckling and opening Kau's leather trousers, then tugged them down to Kau's thighs. Kau wheezed, and if he could have whined he would have; he was so ready for his Master. There was the familiar sound of lube squeezed out of a bottle, and then Arbitro grabbed Kau's hips and slowly, agonizingly slowly pushed his cock into him. 

Kau gasped. He wanted all of his Master inside him, but he couldn't push back, couldn't hurry it up. He was completely in Arbitro's power, and he loved every second of it.

"Aah," Arbitro sighed, revealing the pleasure he felt. "You're perfect."

Kau could only revel in the satisfaction of his Master finding his body so pleasurable. He enjoyed feeling every inch of Arbitro inside him for a few moments, before Arbitro started pounding into him, hard and fast. Kau's breathing was laboured, shallow gasps that would have been moans if he'd still had his vocal chords intact. His body felt as if it was on fire with the pleasure that washed over him at every thrust. Arbitro pulled him back by the hips, sending stabs of sharp pain through his shoulders, delicious pain that mingled with the pleasure, leaving Kau overwhelmed and dizzy. His Master's cock rubbed over the sensitive gland inside him, and it wasn't long until Kau had to fight to not come just from this alone. 

In the end, it didn't matter how hard Kau tried to hold back his orgasm. Arbitro didn't ease up for a second, and when he whispered 'good boy' again, praising Kau like the dog he was, Kau lost it and came hard, clenching around his Master's cock. In his haze, Kau barely noticed when Arbitro came inside him, just floating on the high from the pain and the pleasure. 

Once Arbitro was done, his come trickling slowly out of Kau's arse, and he'd released Kau from his bonds, Kau curled up on his Master's bed. He was happy. Happy and sated. 

"Are you thirsty?" Arbitro asked him, then got up and filled Kau's water bowl with fresh water, setting it down on the floor for him to drink from later. He lay down next to his pet and stroked his hair. "I'm glad I found you that day, brought you home and trained you. You really are my masterpiece..."

Kau was glad too. The day Arbitro found him was the day his life had truly started.


End file.
